1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag unit for an automotive vehicle for protective a passenger in a seat in case of collision of the vehicle, and more particularly to an air bag mount structure for mounting the air bag unit on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known an air bag mount structure as shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication Disclosure No. 63-15257, laid open to the public on Feb. 1, 1988.
According to the air bag mount structure disclosed in the above Japanese application, an air bag unit is carried by a dash upper panel and a glove box mounting bracket extending downwardly from a lower end of the dash upper panel through stays to be placed in a space above the glove box.
Japanese Patent Public disclosure No. 62-198547, laid open to the public on Sep. 2, 1987, discloses a similar air bag mount structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,774,713 and 4,353,588 disclose shock absorbing member mount structures respectively.
It should however be noted that the conventional air bag mount structure as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 63-15257 is disadvantageous in the following point.
The dash upper panel, specifically at rear portion thereof as a structure tends to be readily deformed rearwardly in case of a collision of the vehicle. This makes the mount structure of the air bag unit unstable. Consequently, the air bag unit is not able to protect the passenger effectively as a result that the air bag unit is displaced unduly at the time of collision.